Suatu Pilihan
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Bisakah keyakinan melebihi kepastian?


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Genre: Family/Drama.**_

 _ **Cast: Masaomi & Seijuurou.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU , typo.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Nulis di sela waktu.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Suatu Pilihan**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sebetulnya, apa otak bisa _dinyinyiri_ tumpul sebelah bila menjadi bajingan sedikit demi sedikit

Mungkinkah tidak ada sesuatu yang sangat salah kala memulai satu kenakalan kecil? Seperti mengatakan tidak pada nenek tua penjual pempek, di belakang punggung dagangan panas siap dimakan belum dibayar.

Kemudian dilanjut kejahatan paling hina yang menjijikkan serupa seorang suami poligami dengan lima banci beralasan corak kutang bini tidak disukai.

Kalau mendengar apa kata orang, apa yang lebih buruk dari itu?

Perang dunia dilandasi perdebatan sengit bubur harus diaduk atau tidak? Atau ketiadaan toleransi pada kasus mi instan goreng malah diolah jadi mi rebus campur telur dan seledri?

Mau kasus berpotensi menunjang dongkol?

"Sok baik, sok ramah, sok suci. Jangan mau ketipu! Di belakangnya, tahu tidak? Dia itu narapidana! Nyinyir seenaknya! Tukang ini! Mantan itu!"

Nah, apa yang timbul di kepala barusan? Siapa yang mau mengacungkan jari tengah mengakui baru saja membatin "munafik" dalam hati?

Nyata-nyatanya empati adalah nomor urut sekian yang akan muncul dalam hati mayoritas. Tapi sedikit yang mau mengakui dan berani mengucapkan sumpah seumur hidup lebih memilih hidup dikelilingi _waifu-waifu_ idaman berbibir seksi berpaha langsing daripada terpaku menyaksikan pahitnya dunia.

Tujuh dari sepuluh orang, tidak berani mengaku atau malah lebih sering tidak sadar, "Soalnya lebih bagus ini." atau "Nanti dikucilkan kalau mengaku." bisa juga "Nanti nama dicoret dari Kartu Keluarga."

Dua di antara tiga orang mengatakan, sederet kalimat bertele-tele penuh warna dan bunga, puitis nan nyastra. Biar keren, pakai bilang kekurangan solidaritas dan nihilnya kompromi dari lingkungan, hiperbola agar makin meyakinkan. Inti maknanya? Suka karena indah, udah.

Satu orang, lantaran cinta.

Gila?

Itu gila?

Dari mana?

Pernah dengar kalau kenormalan lebih sering diperuntukkan pada angka paling tinggi di data statistik?

Disebut demikian bukan tanpa alasan.

Kala biner _crimson_ meredup nanar, timbul momen di mana malaikat pembawa sabit membisiki daun telinga. Menegaskan kelima indera sudah tidak selaras dengan hati dan akal sehat.

Pertanda masa sorot mata liar yang biasa berkobar dengan cahaya gemilang bak lidah api menguarkan kesan absolut atau kuasa penuh seorang kaisar lenyap seiring lirik _requiem_ kematian didendang.

Dinamika euforia tak lagi dikenal. Namun hormon pencarian alasan di saat kekalahan siap menyambut kian lama makin naik ke permukaan.

Kepala tidak pening akibat melodi lagu malaikat maut, tetapi dia sangat enggan mengakui di sela-sela pusing masih sempat mengolah alibi dramatis.

Hanya demi harga diri yang terlalu tinggi.

Itu wajar, 'kan? Demi mempertahankan ego, sesuatu yang menciptakan malu harus dienyahkan. Segala cara pun halal, tidak segan mengungkapkan satu kalimat paling memuakkan sejagat raya.

Alasan spektakuler didasari telenovela pun tidak menutup kemungkinan muncul. Segalanya dipikirkan demi satu kalimat penyelamat dari rasa malu.

Penghiburan sederhana, demi kelegaan sekadar merasa masih atau tetap lebih pintar dari orang lain.

Mengesampingkan jemari semakin memucat laksana awan kumulus. Sejujurnya, semakin sulit membedakan mana warna kulit mana hasratnya sendiri. Simpul robekan garmen enggan putus turut serta menyumbat pembuluh darah.

Begitu tidak inginnya dianggap rendah, tidak sadar tengah memamerkan aksi pongah. Tidak heran ego lebih sering menang melawan standar kualitas diri. Bertindak bukan demi perkembangan, tapi gila sanjungan.

Bukan yang pertama kali omongan seseorang bisa membingungkan antara begitu terpelajar atau malah pembual besar. Tentu saja, tidak akan diakui oleh yang bersangkutan.

Itulah mengapa, Seijuurou tidak peduli kendati indera-inderanya sudah tidak berfungsi sebagaimana seharusnya. Kekeraskepalaan yang begitu memuncak, sampai tak lagi merasakan tusukan halus rambut di pundak. Tidak pula sentuhan panas tangan pada organ intim.

Pernah terjadi, sebuah pemikiran luar biasa menyelip masuk ke dalam sudut benak yang masih tersadar. Suatu pemikiran yang tiada dua, tak tergantikan, amat berharga.

Pernyataan sederhana, bukankah akan sangat tenang dan menyenangkan bila ia sudah berada di liang kubur?

"Seijuurou."

Akan tetapi, satu hal yang sangat pasti.

Ketika namanya diucapkan, Seijuurou kembali dihujam ironi. Sekali lagi, ia berupaya sangat keras tidak mengindahkan jiwa yang berkecamuk, berteriak nyaring hendak menerima tawaran atau teror tiada henti untuk menggigit lidah.

Lantaran kerinduan pada udara kebebasan, enggan terus menerus tenggelam dalam kegelapan fana.

Karena pilihan sudah terlanjur diambil.

Manusia senantiasa dihubungkan pada segenap pilihan yang menentukan.

Seijuurou tahu, semua pilihan itu sama, ada kelegaan dan ada penyesalan. Satu-satunya perbedaan ialah kadar tinggi lega dan sesal yang akan dialami kemudian. Tidak akan tahu, entah nantinya akan sangat lega dan sedikit kesal, ataupun sebaliknya.

Penting untuk membedakan dua hal yang jelas-jelas berbeda, tapi pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana cara membedakannya?

Setetes mutiara terbebas dari bendungan. Mengalir di hamparan pipi. Menetes di atas kulit panas.

Tak apa.

Itu sesuatu yang sangat wajar.

"A-ayah—mmpp!"

Decak liur mengiringi becek kulit bawah bertumbuk, mendengung kekal. Organ basah berdansa, sekujur tubuh menari indah, bergeliat panik.

Ada beberapa aturan dasar, yang tiap waktu akan terus berubah-ubah dari satu individu pada individu lain.

Disebut wajar, lantaran itu berarti suatu makna hidup.

Tidak aneh jika seseorang mengolah banyak alasan ketika mendekati kekalahan.

Kelenjar nikmat digesek puncak tumpul. Lengan kekar mencengkeram pinggul. Orangtua biologis menghimpitnya tanpa niat melepas.

Persepsi tragis yang tidak memungkinkan untuk memancing tawa karena terlalu menggelikan dan mengundang tawa.

Cucuran peluh membanjir lewat pori-pori. Liur dan air mata menambah cerabah paras Akashi muda. Cairan panas lain menggenangi sprei koyak.

Seijuurou sudah kotor, berkat pilihannya sendiri.

Terperdaya pada jalan kepentingan ego.

Tapi tidak menyesal.

Karena ia tidak merasa kalah. Ia berjuang demi kemenangan.

Perhitungannya sempurna. Hidupnya pun bermakna. Tidak memalukan.

Maka, Seijuurou mengangkat sudut bibir, melengkungkan garis senyum indah. Setiap sakit yang dirasa, makin memberikan efek kegembiraan luar biasa.

Pemuda itu tak dapat mengendalikan perasaan gembira ini.

Serta kebanggaan tersendiri.

Oleh sebab itu, lengan dikalungkan pada leher sang ayah. Membalas cumbuan, tak hirau pada bibir membengkak dalam ritual penyatuan mulut.

Suara rintihan tertahan muncul dari dasar jiwa, dipancing rasa takut yang luar biasa pada tali kekang terpasang mengikat jiwa tanpa celah untuk bebas.

Bisakah keyakinan melebihi kepastian?

Keadaan tidak akan berakhir.

Sampai ia menyadari kesalahan dalam mengambil pilihan.

Kapan itu terjadi.

Kepedihan yang menyenangkan akan terus berlanjut.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
